


Destroy Everything You Touch

by FaideJour



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee AU, M/M, X-Men Inspired, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaideJour/pseuds/FaideJour
Summary: Glee AU inspired by the X-Men. Kurt has basically Rogue's powers, and after they're activated he runs away, to latter be found and brought to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, actually a school for mutants like him. Here he'll meet a lot of people with the same problems he had, but also people that will want to hurt him just for things that are beyond his control.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure was walking outside while it was snowing towards a bar in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by anything else but pine trees so tall it seemed you could reach the sky and touch a cloud if you just climb to the top of one of them. In his bag he was carrying a heavy backpack, with the few belongings a fifteen years old boy could have. When he finally reached the door, he hesitate if he should entered or not. But it was cold outside, so he thought it would be better to spent a few hours inside some warm place than die of hypothermia.

The local's inside was mostly dark, except but some tables iluminated by week lamps haging from the ceiling. Some of the lamps didn't even seemed to work. Kurt looked around. No one of the guys there like the friendly type you can sit right next to and have a conversation. Most of them were sitting alone at their tables, with big beer mugs from which they've already drunk most of their contents. The most active place in the whole bar was at the pool table, were some guys were playing. Only one of them seemed to be having a good time. He was pretty young, closer to Kurt's age than any other of the bar customers; had dark brown hair; a smirk on his face that made Kurt thought about a meerkat, and despite being pretty dark inside he was wearing sunglasses. And that wasn't his only questionable fashion choice. Despite he was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, one pretty tight, he was wearing black gloves. For a brief moment that boy looked in Kurt's direction, and despite Kurt's hopes of not being noticed, he was noticed by him. He kept looking at him, and trying not to look back at him Kurt went to the bar counter, and finally took the hood off, reveling the fave of a pale sixteen year old boy woth light brown hair. The waiter, an old overweight man with a grumpy face, asked the boy what he wanted. Kurt asked for a Coke. He counted his money before, he at least could afford that. The waiter brought him the bottle and a glass that didn't looked properly cleaned. Despite of that Kurt didn't complained, afraid he was gonna be kicked out if he did. He Didn't have to asked how much it was, the waiter told him in a really mean voice tone. Suddenly, a hand covered by a black leather glove appeared, paying for Kurt's drink.

\- This time I'll pay for it.

Kurt turned around, and recognized the voice with the sunglasses, smirking at him. Kurt didn't noticed before becaue he wasn't close to him, but now they were side by side, Kurt realised he was taller than him, and Kurt wasn't what someone would call short for his age.

\- What's doing a boy like you in place like this? - the boy asked.

\- None of your business - Kurt looked away, took the bottle and drunk from it. He wasn't the only customer doing it anyway.

\- Wow, not even a thank you?

\- Merci - Kurt stopped just to thank him in french, hoping he would answer something like "Why do you have to thank me in french? Suddenly you don't know how to speak english". The actual answer he got was quite surprising.

\- De rien.

Kurt was pretty surprised. That fuckboy knew how to speak french? His reaction must've been hilarious because the boy laughed.

\- Vous êtes assez mignon - the boy kept speaking in french and grinning at him.

The one who ended up complaining about they speaking french was the waiter, threaten to kick them out if they didn't start to talk in english, something that some customers applauded. That made Kurt want to finsih his drink as soon as possible and get out of there. Before any of them could reply, the waiter turned up the TV volume. A new guest to the show was talking. Sue Sylvester, a famous anti-mutants activist. The anti-mutant moevement became pretty popular since a couple of years back, and Sue Sylvester was one of the most popular voices from the movement, have been published by then a couple of books with really ridiculous titles like The Ubermensch Treath and some similar shit. 

\- My fellow american citizens, many people has criticied me lately because I don't show concern about human rights. That I'm not empathetic. And I just wonder, if I'm not that empathetic, why I felt for the family of the epilectic teenage boy who had an attack after a mutant, one of her classmates nonetheless, used her powers in fron of him? And sadly that boy is not the only case of people being harmed by mutants using their powers. What about those boys that were freeze in blocks of ice? Or the boy that was left comatose after he was touched by a mutant?

Sue continued to say examples, but Kurt was still thinking in one of them. A couple of months ago, after years of being bullied, sick and tired of that situation, Kurt went to the lockers and confronted Dave Karofsly, one of the jokes that seemed to have a predilection for making him miserable. Kurt screamed at his face everything he wanted to screamed at his face for a very long time. It got heated, but instead of punching him, something that Kurt expected, Karofsky kissed him. For a moment it was like both of them couldn't move, and when Karofsky finally released Kurt, he dropped in the floor. He was breathing heavily, and looked sick. Right in that moment some people entered the locker room. Most of them were Karofsky's team mates. When they saw that scene they asked Kurt what he had done. One of them grabbed by the arm, and the moment he touched him, he screamed in pain. His friends made fun of him for screaming just because he touched Kurt Hummel, the most delicate boy at the school. It should've been the other way around. The boy dared his friends to touch him too, and they did, everyone of them touched him. Kurt shouted, begging them to not doing it, but they didn't listen. Everyone of them screamed in pain when they touched him, and it didn't take too long for them to accuse him of being a mutant. When the teachers finally arrived Kurt was in a corner, trembling. He had already enough things to deal in his life, and now he had to add being a mutant to the mix. When teachers tried to grab him to get up, Kurt screamed at them.

\- Don't touch me!

\- Hey, do you hear me? Are you fine?

The boy's words brought Kurt back to the present. He was still sitting right next to Kurt, asking him if he was okay. Kurt looked down upon one of the boy's hands, still covered by a glove of black leather. His hand was petty close to Kurt's, who was also covered by a glove, although theirs were white. When he looked into his face, he saw he wasn't smirking anymore. He even looked concerned. Kurt took acloser look to his eyes, and noticed that, despite he was still wearing his sunglasses, he mamaged to have a glimpse of the eyes underneath. The scleras were black instead of white, the irises of an intense shiny red that reminded Kurt to rubies. 

"He might be too..." Kurt thought "No way"

But before he could asked him anything, the waiter took a heavy blow against the counter and screamed at them, shouting that in his bar those "things" weren't allowed. 

Outside the bar five figures were standing. Well, actually fourth, the fifth was floating.

\- Site inspection completed, Finn. There's no one else but us outside.

\- Great - replied the tallest of the figures - And inside?

\- He's there, alongside another mutant.

\- Wait, another one? We know him?

\- No, but we better hurry. Things are gonna get pretty ugly inside.

The five walked towards the bar. When they entered the boy with the sunglasses turned around, and judging by his expression he knew them, but wasn't really happy to see them.

\- We finally found you, Sebastian - said the tallest of them.

There were three boys and two girls. One of the girl had brown skin, black hair and dark eyes. The other was blonde and fair skinned. The tallest of the boys wore a short heart cut, and his head nearly reached the ceiling. Other of the boys had long blond hair and big lips. The shortest had black hair and his eyebrows looked like triangles.

\- Finn, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Blaine.

The waiter started to shout at them, asking why they've come, and if the boy they called Sebastian was a friend of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused would be an understanment about how Kurt felt at that moment. First the waiter wanted to kick him off, and when it seemed things were going to get violent, five strangers suddenly appeared and it seemed like they knew the boy with the red irises, but he didn't seem too happy to see them. To add to the confusion, Kurt started to hear a female voce talking in his head, saying he didn't have to worry because they came to help. And also to not freak out.

"I'm a mutant like you, but my powers are telepathic. Now, if you want to tell me something, anything, don't talk, just think, and I'll know it"

Despite those words, Kurt still didn't know what to say, or think. At the end he just had one thought "Get out of my head. Now!"

\- Well, well, Quinn, it seemed like you didn't drop the habbit of enetering someone else mind without their consent - the boy with the red irises commented, and because of that Kurt knew it was pretty obvious he was feeling uncomfortable, and he knew who was at fault.

\- And It seemed like you can't stay out of trouble - the blonde girl's voice perfectly matched the voice was talking inside Kurt's head.

The tallest boy walked toward where Kurt was after he whispered something to that blonde girl Quinn. It must be something like "Get out of his head", because afterit Kurt no longer could hear a female voice in his head. When he reached the counter he didn't talk to Kurt or the boy with the red irises, he instead talked to the waiter, apologizing for the trouble. The waiter accepted the apologies between grunts, making evident he wanted all of them to get out of his bar as quick as possible. When the tallest boy finsihed talking to the waiter he looked at Kurt, who was sitting silently on the stool. 

\- What's your name? - he smiled while asking.

Because how tall he was Kurt felt a little bit intimidated. Kurt didn't want to tell anyone his real name, not yet at least, so he instead decided to make up something, saying the first random word that popped out from his head.

\- Rogue.

\- A little bit unusual, but I like it - was the only answer he got. He didn't try to force Kurt to say his real name - Your friend has to go with us, but you can also come if you want.

Kurt didn't know where they're gonna take him if we went with them, but he knew it would probably a better place than that bar, as long as the telepath girl didn't enter his mind again.

\- I'm not going back to that Neverland Mansion to become a crime fighting shit swizzler who rooms with a bunch of little whinners...

\- And where will you go then, Sebastian?

Kurt was between the two boys, and needless to say, he felt terribly uncomfortable. For a moment he looked down upon and see that boy Sebatian took off his glove and took out from his pocket something that looked like a poker card, and to his surprise that thing suddenly started to glow.

\- Finn, beware! - the brown skinned girl screamed.

Before anyone could react Sebastian threw the card to the shelf behind the counter where all the bottles were and hide between the counter, taking Kurt with him. Th tallest boy the brown skinned girl called Finn stood up and extended his arms. Suddenly it looked like ice came out from the boy's hands, covering the shelf just a few seconds after the bottles started to explode and before the shards reached anyone. After seeing what happened the waiter out his hand under the counter and pulled out a shot gun with which he pointed at Finn's face.

\- Get out of my bar, now, before I blow out all of your heads.

Meanwhile Kurt saw Sebastian took out of his pocket another card, which started to glow too and he threw under the pool table.

\- Everyone take cover!

Kurt couldn't saw what happened next because that boy Sebastian covered him, but when Finn finally grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his t-shirt, Kurt saw the pool table was freeze inside a block of ice, frozen in the exacted moment it bursted. It was a chilling image inside a pretty confusing scene. The waiter tried to fire his gun at Finn's head, but before he could do that the blonde boy shit out like a rocket or a cannonball, and the waiter missed the shot, shooting at the blonde gir instead. But she wasn't harmed, because suddenlu her body with covered with something sparkling and hard, like diamonds. Some customers broke their bottles to use them as weapons, and one of them tried to stab the black haired girl in the stomach, but to his surprise the bottle broke the moment it clashed against her abdomen. The girl quickly inmovilized him.

\- You're coming with us - Finn's expression was filled with rage - Wheter you liked it or not.

Kurt, meanwhile, was still sitting beside the counter, not knowing what to do. And when it seemed like thing couldn't get any worse, the sounding of something landing nearby came from outside, and then a big temblor that shaked the whole bar happened. Then it was silence, that was interrupted by a blinding light that entered through the windows, making everyone covered his eyes.

\- Attention, mutants, you're surrounded, so you'll better surrender to the authorities.

A new temblor, louder than the one before, happened, and this time the whole roof was ripped, revealing a gigantic robot head.

\- Oh, no - Kurt whispered trembling with fear. A Sentinel, mutant hunting robots recently created. The Gobernent didn't allow their activities, but they didn't forbid it either. Kurt have never saw a Sentinel in person, just TV footage, and wished it always stayed that way. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be the case anymore.

Suddenly a glowing floating disc appeared a few centimeters above the floor, and Finn threw Sebastian inside. Then he grabbed Kurt's hand and sked him to get jump and jump inside. Kurt didn't knew the meaning of any of that, but the supposed that disc would bring him to a safer place, so he jumped. He landed in a new room, whose floor and walls were made of some kind of metal. In the room there were three persons: a blonde girl, an asian girl all dressed in black that was probably an emo or a goth, and a boy with glasses in a wheelchair. After Finn and Kurt landed the telepath, the black haired girl and the other two boys followed them. The boy in the wheelchair asked if everyone was in the room, and when they told him yes the glowing disc waned untill it dissapeared.

\- Weren't you just looking for Sebastian? - asked the blonde girl.

\- We were, but we found him too - answered Finn.

\- What's your name? - asked the girl dressed in black.

\- Rogue.

\- Rogue? Really?

\- Why not? It's a beau name.

Everyone looked at Sebastian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's little rant in this chapter about the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and his refusal to came back is a reference to the first Deadpool film, and Wade's rant about why he wouldn't join the X-Men.


	3. Chapter 3

\- What? - Sebastian asked while almost everyone in the room gave him a death glare.

The black haired girl was the first to speak up.

\- I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that because we have been looking for you we were almost killed, again? And this time we have encountered a Sentinel, because why not. You have escaped six times already this year, a new record, and you don't giving a flying fuck about ours, despite we let you come back here over and over again, even after you used your explosive poker cards to get rid of us. That you keep using even after that time you blinded Blaine with one of them! Do you even remenber that, or you just didn't care?

\- And don't you ever think that maybe the reason that I leave over and over again it's that I hate being here? And you don't let me come back, you forced me to!

Sebastian and the black haired girl kept shouting at each other, untill Finn interrupted them, saying that wasn't nor the moment neither the place to have that conversation while looking at Kurt, who was silentely looking at them all along. Once both of them stopped, Finn asked everybody to present themselves to Rogue, saying their names and powers. He was the first one to do it.

\- As you already know my name's Finn, and I have the power to generate and manipulate ice.

The blond guy was the second to talk.

\- My name's Sam, and I can propelled myself through the air like a rocket. It's a pretty cool power. I also have dyslexia and two little siblings...

Sam stopped talking when the telepathic girl, who was next to him, gestured for him to stop it, although Kurt imagined she also used her telepathy to told him to stop.

\- I didn't - she replied, showing again she read Kurt mind again - My name's Quinn, and I have telepathy I can turn my entire body into diamond.

\- Hi, my name's Santana Lopez, I have the basic power set of flying, invulnerability and super human strength, and I think this kind of kindergarten presentation is a little bit stupid.

\- My name's Blaine Anderson, and I can manipulate fire, but I cannot generate it on my own.

\- I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I can read minds, move objects without touching them and generate psycho blades. Pretty cool, huh?

The black haired girl who said her name was Santana whispered something to the blonde girl who said her name was Brittany's ear. Kurt didn'thear it well, but it was something like "Brittany, it's not psycho blade, it's psychic blade".

The two last ones left to say their names were the goth girl, who said her name was Tina and that her powers consisted in her being capable of becoming intangible and capable of passing through solid materials; and the boy with glasses, who said his name was Artie and that his power consisted in creating teleportation discs. After everyone said his name, they asked Kurt what powers did he had. Kurt hesistated, not because he didn't wanted to tell them, but because he was afreaid that, if he said it out loud, he'll be admitting the terrible truth: that when he touched other people, or people touched him, he hurt them.

"It would be your powers, wether you say or not" Quinn was again inside Kurt's mind.

\- Get out of my mind!! Did you do that with everyone you meet? Enter their minds?

Finn approached Quinn and asked her to stop. He then apologized to Kurt.

\- We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help you. We're mutants, all of us, just like you, and everyone of us was as afraid as you're right now. Most of us still are.

Kurt got misty eyed listening to Finn's words. He had never met any mutants like him before, despite he heard about them every single day. Mosty things like how much of a danger to society they were, how they could be anyone you knew, and how being one of them was the worst thing that could happen. And now he knew just nine of them at the same day!

\- Can at least tell me were am I? - was the only thing Kurt managed to say.

\- In the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, or how I like to call it, the Old Bald Creepy Heaven's Gate Looking Motherfucker's Personal Neverland Mansion for his...

Before Sebastian could end his new little rant, Santana grabbed him by the collar and raised her fist, showing how much she would like to punch him in the face. Finn asked her to took Sebastian away instead, and still grabbing him by the collar she got out of the room followed by Brittany, Quinn and Sam. Kurt asked where they were taking him, and Finn responded that only to talked first with the principal of the school, and then to his bedroom. Seeing that Kurt looked concerned about Sebastian, Finn told they wouldn't hurt his friend.

\- He's not my friend, he's just... - Kurt stopped for a moment, trying to think about the words he would use to describe Sebastian - some random guy I met in a bar today.

Finn said to Tina and Artie that they could leave him alone with Kurt, although he asked to the black haired guy who said his name was Blaine to stay. Kurt asked them what they were gonna do. They told him he just wanted to show him the school. That room without any furniture made entirely of metal not only didn't looked like a school, it looked too cold and unpersonal to be any school. When he commented it, Finn told him not to worry, not all the school looked like that. The walked toward a hall made entirely of metal too. Finn was ahead, followed by Blaine, and a few step behind by Kurt, who it seemed like he barely moved his feet. That hall didn't seemed to never end, and Kurt reached a point he doubted to walk anymore. They told him the whole school wasn't like that, but his first glance of it wasn't any welcoming whatsoever.

Noticing how it seemed like he couldn't move anymore, Blaine took Kurt's hand by surprise and carried him through the hall. Kurt shuddered when Blaine took his hand, was the first time someone did after that moment her powers awoke. He never hold any hands besides his father's and mother's hands before his powers awoke, but Kurt had already been made the idea he wouldn't hold any hand ever again. He remenbered in that bar, when he was side by side with Sebastian, and their hands were so closed to one another. If he dared to move his hand, maybe Sebastian would have been the first one to hold his hand after his powers activated. But he wasn't, and now that Blaine guy was. He looked back for a second, and Kurt smiled when he saw his golden eyes.

Meanwhile in another room Sebastian was sitting on a chair in front of a big desk, in which a ginger woman was sitting.

\- Well Sebastian, how you last escapade went?

\- I know you already know how it went, so I don't know why are you wasting your time.

Ms Pillsbury sighed. That was the sixth time that year Sebastian was sent to his office after he escaped. Sebastian's escapades have become more frequent that year, and more dangerous too. The previous went so bad that Quinn Fabray had to erase the memories of every witness that was present when they finally found Sebastian. Everybody believed it couldn't get any worse than that, but it did. Now they encountered a Sentinel, and because of that they couldn't erase any witness' memories, which meant the news about a mutant fight in a bar were going to spread soon.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Sebastian, contrary to what you believe, I perfectly understand why you don't wanna be here.

\- Oh, do you? - Sebastian's sarcastic reply was accompanied by his crossed arms and legs, in a defensive possition.

\- You feel frustrated because you can't control your powers, despite we promised to help you do so. But this is not something you get so quickly, despite that's exactly what you want. You have already hurt someone here, that's because you run away the first time. And you miss the life you used to have when your powers got activated.

This time there wasn't any sarcastic reply. Sebastian was completely silent. Sometimes Emma hated being right.

In another room, Kurt and Blaine followed Finn to one of the bedrooms. Before they entered Finn knocked the door, and two female voices replied. When they entered Kurt saw the two voices belonged to two girls. One of them was black, chubby and cute, that Finn told him her name was Mercedes; the other was short, white, with brown hair and a nose that made Kurt wanting to call her Barbra Streissand Jr, whose name Finn told him was Rachel Berry. After the presentations Finn told them they needed a room for Kurt, and asked them to let Kurt stay with them. Both girls agreed to inmediately. Finn and Blaine aid goodbye to Kurt and left him alone with the girls, Blaine leaving a little latter than Finn. After the two boys left the girl called Rachel asked Kurt what his powers were. Kurt expressed discomfort about telling her.

\- Rachel, gave the poor guy a break. Santana told me the encuntered a Sentinel, and the first guy he met was Sebastian - the girl called Mercedes seemed to better undertand Kurt's discomfort, and he smiled at her as a way to silently thank her.

\- Do you... think it's fair if you told me first what powers do you have?

Kurt thought he may not had any right to ask them because he refused to told them his, but the two girls were pretty cool telling him. Mercedes was the first to told them, saying her power consisted in creating illusions based on what people both desired and feared the most. Kurt commented that was a pretty intimidating power, and Mercedes replied between laughs saying he was right. Then It was Rachel's turn. She explained she could turn sounds into light, and viceversa. Kurt commented those must be really cool powers, and asked her if he could show them to him. Rachel expressed then a discomfort similar to when Kurt was asked to tell them what were his powers, and Kurt refused. He imagined maybe Rachel should've experimented something similar to what Kurt did. After the girls told him about his powers, Kurt felt guilty for refusing to tell them about his, so he did.

\- So you can't touch anybody? Not even gave them a hug? - asked Mercedes.

\- I could, but If I did I might well rub my cheek against their and I could hurt them.

\- That's horrible! 

Kurt already knew it was, but hearing it from somebody else's lips was a like waking up from a nightmare to be in an even worse reality. When he was a kid, he was always described as someone really affectionate child, that liked to kiss and hug almost everybody he met, even when his father told him boys shouldn' kiss other boys because it looked weird. Now he couldn't touch anybody, not even hug his own father. He'd have to wear gloves for the rest of his live if he didn't want to hurt anybody. Kurt tried to not think about it, but now he did, he couldn't take it anymore, and broke down in tears. Rachel and Mercedes wanted to do something, but when they were gonna approaching their hands towards him he turned away.

When Sebastian finally left Ms Pillsbury's office, he found Santana waiting for him outside, with her arms crossed and her back resting against the wall.

\- Don't you have anything better to do? 

\- I have, but unfortunately I have to take care of you too - she replied without even bothering to look him in the eyes.

Sebastian had a weird relationship with his eyes and people looking at them. He liked them, but hated having them because they were reminders of his condition. He didn't like when people were looking at them, because they made him feel like a freak, but it also got mad when they weren't looking at his eyes when he was talking to them, like they didn't want to look at his eyes because they weren't normal eyes. And Santana knew that pretty well.

\- You could at least make the effort to look me in the eyes when at talk to you.

\- And having to look to that meerkat face? No thank you.

Sebastian turned around and kept walking down the hallway, but trying not to be noticed took out of his pocket another card, that he threw near Santana.

\- You knew your shitty cards don't work on me, right?

Santana threw the card back at Sebastian, right when it exploded. Thanks to his mutant condition Sebastian was inmune to his own powers, although his clothes were torn.

\- I fucking hate this school - whispered Sebastian while he rushed to his room to change clothes. 

Unfortunately his room was pretty far, so he had the bad luck to met with some people in the hallways, like Quinn, who telepathically commented "Nice abs", Brittany, who at least didn't seemed really bothered about it, Tina, who on the other hand seemed pretty bothered about it, Artie and Puckerman, because his stupid face was the only one missing, who he shouted at him when he noticed him "Wear some clothes you pervert". When he finally reached his room door, he heard someone crying next door. But It didn't sound like Rachel or Mercedes. Sebastian wanted to knock at the door to know what was going on, but he had still his clothes torn apart, so he judged it would be better to change clothes before. Luckily when he did whoever was crying wouldn't stop. But he didn't, so after changing clothes Sebastian knocked at the door and asked what was going on. Rachel opened.

\- What do you want, Sebastian?

\- First know who the hell is crying. Second ask you if you can't make him stop.

Mercedes asked Rachel who was it, and Rachel replied that it was just Sebastian. When Kurt heard his name he stopped crying and got up, trying to dry his tears. He didn't want him to see him cry. When Sebastian saw Kurt, the expression in his face turned from annoyed to concerned, and asked Kurt if he was the one crying. Kurt asked him why did he wanted to know it.

\- I'm just worried about you. Okay? 

Kurt kept silent. 

\- This place can be really frustrating you know? You are brought here right after you discover you have powers. And you have probably hurt someone when they got activated. They tell you that it's gonna be alright in the end. But time passes, you found yourself in the same situation you were when you arrived, and started to wonder what are you gonna do or why the hell did you came her...

Mercedes closed the door right in front of Sebastian's face.

\- Don't listen to him, okay? He's just frustrated because he can't still control his powers very well - Rachel was afraid of the effect Sebastian's venting culd have in Kurt.

\- Do you control yours? - asked Kurt.

\- We're progressing, I control mine now pretty well, and Rachel is practising. You just need to practice, and I'm sure you'll control them sooner that you think.

Kurt looked at them, and saw both girls smiling. And he smiled back. Maybe they were right.

Far away from the school, in the dressing room of a television studio in Los Angeles, Sue Sylvester heard her cellphone ringing. She had two unread messages. The first one were good ones. The boy from Lima Ohio that a mutant boy left comatose woked up, and her family agreed to let him serve as a bio-Sentinel. The second would have been if if wasn't because the seven mutants found managed to escape before the Sentinel could do anything. While she was reading them, she received a new message. The Sentinels have found six mutants in Osaka, Japan. Sue grinned while she pressed the buttom to gave permission to the Sentinels to proceed.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes went downstairs to have dinner. In the school cafeteria Kurt realised how many students the school actually had. The room was huge, and even then It seemed like it needed more room for all the students they were.

\- All of them are mutants? - he asked while looking around, stopping sometimes when he noticed a familiar face.

\- Yes, they are, like us - said Mercedes.

Despite how many people there was in the cafeteria, the three of them managed to find a table where they could be alone. While eating Rachel brought up the subject of what Kurt liked to do, and Kurt replied that he loved to sing. Both Rachel and Mercedes were very happy to heard it, telling Kurt they loved to sing too. Mercedes even wanted to become a recording artists like her idols Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, and Rachel wanted to succeed on Broadway.

\- Me too! - exclaimed Kurt.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were talking about favourite musicals, songs and singers untill they heard someone putting their tray in the table. They stopped talking, and when they looked above they saw Sebastian.

\- Can I, or your Highness would like me to go away?

Rachel seemed to tell Sebastian to go away, but Mercedes stopped her and asked Kurt if he was okay with having Sebastian in the same table. Kurt replied he didn't mind it, and Sebastian sat. The loud conversation was replaced by awkward silence. Thanks to that Kurt could hear the TV, that was turned on. 

\- Just less than one hour ago, a Sentinel patrol found six mutants in Osaka, Japan. The Sentinels proceed to retired the six of the mutants, and were succesful in their mission...

While the news were being broadcasted the silence extended through the cafeteria. Most of the students looked horrified to the TV screen while that man talked about it so casually. Some of them were even crying, like that girl who said her name was Tina. Kurt took his eyes off the screen, but he kept hearing it. Six mutants. Six persons were found and killed by Sentinels. Just a couple of hours back the news could be talking about him too, and they would be talking as casually as they were talking now. When he looked away from the TV he noticed that Sebastian was holding his forl so tight, like he wanted to use it to stab something with it. Suddenly the TV was turned off and everyone looked at a man, who because of his appereance Kurt thought I must be one of the teachers. Some students protested, but Kurt ignored it. He had hear enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "retired" is a reference to the film Blade Runner, where it was used as an euphimism for killing.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone finished the students were leaving the cafeteria. Most of them in silence. Some of them seemed sad. Others angry. But it was clear all of them felt like that because of the recent news. Kurt was crestfallen. He couldn't stop about it. What if a Sentinel found that school? It wasn't the first time Kurt heard news about Sentinels, but the previous times he wasn't still a mutant. Or better said, he still didn't know he was a mutant. So when he heard the news, he felt sad about it, of course, but he never feared one day he could be in the same place the victims were. Now, after discovering he was a mutant and facing a Sentinel face to face just a couple of hours back, he knew he could be the next one. Kurt was taken out from his thoughts when he felt someone touching his shoulder. When he looked back he expected to see Sebastian, who was walking a few steps behind them. But when he did he didn't see Sebastian, who seemed like he wanted to be the one touching Kurt's shoulder, but Blaine Anderson.

\- Rogue - Kurt blushed when he heard him call that name. Kurt didn't noticed it, but Sebastian went away, visibly mad.  
\- Don't let that news affect you, okay? Here you are safe. No Sentinel can find this school.

Sebastian walked without knowing where. He just wanted to calm down. That day had been crazy. He was brought back against his will to Xavier's School, Ms Pillsbury reminded him when he hated being there, his ex-best friend humilliated him, and to top it all six mutants were killed that day, and tey did nothing to help it. Many times they told Sebastian how much time and energy were wasting into searching for him, but Sebastian couldn't stop wondering why they were blaming him, and instead forgot about him and help the ones that needed it. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. It was Finn. Sebastian asked him what did he want, although his voice and expression belonged more to "Could you get lost?".

\- I imagine you already noticed Rogue is sharing room with Rachel and Mercedes next door to you.  
\- Don't worry, I did. It was pretty hard to ignore the sobbing you know?

Finn asked Sebastian if he knew why was Kurt crying. Sebastian just replied he didn't know because neither Mercedes nor Rachel wanted to tell him, and Finn promised to talk to Kurt to know if something was wrong.

\- Look I couldn't care less about him...  
\- And it shows by the fact when you threw his explosive cards you bothered to cover him, like you were protecting him from the damage - Finn interrupted him.

He wasn't wrong. Also, if he didn't care about him, why he went away when Blaine talked to him, when it was him the one who wanted to be talking to him? Many times Sebastian and Santana commented how much the hated Finn that tendency had, of telling people what they didn't want hear. At least Santana got something good about it. She admitted what she felt for Brittany, and last time he checked they were still together.

\- Look, I had some interest about him because he seemed cute at first. But now all interest I got in him it's lost. For me he can be with Blaine.

Finn didn't say anything this time. He just smiled and said goodnight to Sebastian, who wanted to ask him if he really believed he was going to bed that soon. Once he was alone Sebastian sighed and walked toward his room. Before ntering his he heard some laughs next door. He recognizes the voices. They belonged to Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt. Sebastian stopped for a minute to hear what they were talking about, and when he heard the name "Blaine" he knew he didn't want to hear anything anymore. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine, along Sam. They were unpacking and leaving their stuff in the room. Sebastian asked them what they were doing there. Sam explained Finn told them to transfer to his room, so he wouldn't be alone. Sebastian shouted "Fuck" so loud Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt heard him.

In a hospital in Lima, Ohio, Sue Sylvester was walking through the hallways. Next to the last door at the end Jesse St James was waiting for her, with his back resting against the wall. When he saw Sue Sylvester he informed her the patient was the only one left to gave his consent. Sue Sylvester smiled, like she knew it was just about time he'd do. She entered the room, where Dave Karofsky was resting.

\- So, you wanna find the boy who did these to you, right?

Making a big effort Karosky nodded hi head. 

\- Well, you'l just have to sigh a little document. Then you'll have access to the best recovery, and finally you could find that Kurt Hummel boy that left you like this. Do we have a deal?

Karofsky opened his lips. He had barely talked since he woke up, but he could at least say yes. After leaving the room Sue said they'd bring him the document the next day.


End file.
